Paradoxo
by Lally Y K
Summary: Pensamentos nos traem, muito mais que definições precárias dos sentimentos que presumimos sentir.


_Disclaimer__: Inuyasha e suas personagens não me pertencem._

****

**Paradoxo**

Choro.

Um vale tempestuoso que percorre a pele amornada de um rosto sem face.

Soluço.

A voz calada dos pulmões sem ar, os brônquios dilatados e contraídos na hipnótica dança de respirar.

Riso.

As cordas vocais emitem um som que não se imita nas linhas frias de um caderno sem dono.

Sem face, sem ar, sem dono. A própria sorte determina o destino que não existe, traçando uma reta sem diretrizes, sem tamanho, simplesmente e pura. Sem sentido.

Sonho.

A transmutação dos desejos ínfimos e profanos do que representa uma realidade distorcida. Nada mais que expectativas gritadas por uma mente frustrada sem chance de sucesso, ou mesmo insucesso. Estagnada.

Frio.

Sensação de petrificação. Como lágrimas que percorrem a inexpressividade de um rosto feminino. Como encharcam olhos azuis. Meus. Minha lamentação.

Dor.

Representação sensorial das minhas lamúrias, dos meus lamentos. Sentimento pleno e constante, vívido e agonizante. Meu cárcere.

Amor.

Ilusão por alguém que se admira. Inexistente em sua própria consistência, sem forma, sem sentido, sem nada em si mesmo.

Paixão.

O que induz a libido. É o que move os casamentos e os momentos únicos. É o simples calor carnal em sua representação de batidas rítmicas.

Voz.

Aquela que cala as nossas dores e sussurra os nossos desejos.

Sem voz, sem amor, sem paixão. Dor, desilusão. Minha matéria falsa.

_'Kagome!'_

Ouvidos.

Para que escutá-los? As palavras não ditas são mais belas do que a entonação patética de uma voz cruel. Representa a realidade surreal de um sonho inalcançável.

_'Acorde!'_

Viver e ser um mártir. Morrer e virar uma heroína. Existir e ser ignorada.

Três opções estranhas para alguém que vive algo que no mínimo se encaixa no inusitado.

O calor de suas palmas contra meu rosto frio de lágrimas faz uma descarga elétrica percorrer meu corpo. A sua voz levemente rouca, o dourado de seus olhos arregalados e assustados. Meu deleite em sua confusão, minha ruína em seu sofrimento. Talvez por eu sofrer e estar confusa desejo partilhar um pouco para não me sentir tão sozinha.

Lábios quentes contra minha testa. Abro devagar os olhos para fitar vestes avermelhadas. Pele de rato de fogo. Céu estrelado em Sengoku Jidai.

Morte.

A dor lacinante é real, mas não sei ao certo de onde vem. Vejo então seus olhos mornos, como ouro velho, sorrirem ao encontrar os meus. E quase sorrio ao levantar minha mão ensangüentada para manchar seu rosto com a minha infâmia.

"Mulher idiota." Ele resmungou. "Não sabe que é perigoso se atirar na minha frente enquanto luto? Poderia ter morrido!"

"Eu estou morrendo."

"Não diga bobagens, Kagome."

Estou cansada.

De lutar contra mim mesma. De resistir a tudo sozinha. De partir meu coração.

"Gostaria de ter morrido."

"Por que?" Ele limpava meus cortes com um bálsamo. Arde. Fere. Mas é bom.

"Porque não gosto de ter dor."

"Vai passar."

"Não existe um bálsamo para o coração, Inuyasha."

"Aí que você se engana." Olhos contra olhos. Lábios encaram os lábios. Narizes se respiram. "Quando se existe alguém que você se importa, e que você cuida, há uma cura sim."

"Mesmo quando se está apaixonado. Mesmo quando não se é correspondido." Não consigo evitar a ironia. A dor me persegue. Minha voz é falha.

"Talvez seu senso de realidade esteja distorcido."

"Talvez a realidade em si esteja distorcida."

"Talvez você esteja distorcendo."

"Talvez eu esteja morrendo."

"Talvez você esteja se matando."

Arregalo os olhos. Frio, muito frio.

Não me equiparo a uma suicida. Não tenho coração para isso. Teria coragem?

Morte. Vida.

Paradoxo constante do ser humano, que vive fugindo daquela que te mata, morrendo por experimentar aquela que te mantém ativa. Sinto meu rosto gelado. Ele se aproxima. E tudo vira vermelho.

"Não estou procurando o suicídio."

"Então o que mais explica você se jogar na frente de um ataque poderoso?" Ele ergue uma das sobrancelhas e me toma em seus braços. Calor insuportável, por que minha pele queima onde seus braços ousam tocar?

"Porque temi por você." Sussurros. Vozes incertas que tentam esconder a veracidade dos argumentos.

"Se teme por mim, cuide de você." Os lábios tomam os meus mas não me beijam. Somente tocam. Conforto. "Pois é o que faço."

"Mentira." Sorrio contra a pele avermelhada. Ouso mordê-lo, meus ombros tremem. "Não se cuida nem um pouco."

"Sou homem."

"Sou mulher."

"E o que isso muda o fato de você ser vulnerável?"

"E o que isso muda o fato de você não ser imortal?"

Dor. Angústia.

Os meus olhos se fecham e não consigo contemplá-lo sem sentir culpa. Sei dos meus erros e me puno por enxergar os dele também.

"Deve parar de querer sustentar o mundo sozinha, Kagome."A cabana e o futon. Ele afasta minhas roupas sem o menor constrangimento, vestindo o yukata limpo. Depois de limpar minhas feridas. "Você cresceu, se tornou uma mulher, mas ainda assim, é sozinha."

"Então pretende me trocar por outra?" A voz rouca se remedia pelo chá quente.

"Uma só já é o bastante."

"E suas amantes?" Apoio-me nos cotovelos com cuidado e ele deita ao meu lado. É grande o suficiente para nós dois.

"Somente se você não cumprir seu papel."

"Então já cogitou." Sofrimento. "Kikyou?"

"Algo mais vivo."

"Sango?"

"Algo menos violento."

"Kaede?"

"Ora...!"

"Não posso pensar em mais ninguém." Suspiro. O calor de seus braços vem ao redor de meu corpo e sua respiração trêmula repousa em meu pescoço arrepiado.

"Você."

"Não posso ser amante de mim mesma."

"É infiel com seus sentimentos, por que seria errado você ser minha amante?"

"Porque... Porque..."

Ele sorriu. Senti isso dos seus lábios quentes tocando meu ombro nu.

"Você não me ama." Voz fraca. Seja pelo desejo, seja pela desilusão. "Eu não sou infiel com o que sinto."

"Claro que é." Seu corpo cobre o meu como uma veste sob medida. "Você diz que não te amo, mas me ama."

"E onde há a infidelidade?"

"Na sua descrença."

"Mas não há crença no que não existe."

"Já pensou em me perguntar?"

"Não se pergunta, diz."

"Não se diz, demonstra."

"Pois aí você é falho."

"Pois aí você se distrai." Não pela primeira vez, fiquei sem palavras. Abraço-o com força, tanto quanto meu corpo debilitado deixa.

"Me ama?"

Ele ri.

"Sim."

E todos aqueles pensamentos simplesmente desaparecem.

**FIM!**

**_Sem explicações adicionais, podem entender a história em qualquer contexto._**

**_A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se essa fanfic é digna ou não de um review._**

****

**_Beijos,_**

****

**_Lally_******


End file.
